warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Bird, and the deputy of ownership is Wild. Leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Bird) Deputy Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Medcine Cat Hungary- Small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - Reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- Blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a slight crush on Russia, and is often scared of him. (Phoenix) Denmark- Bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England - Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Cynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with brown paws, tail tip and blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - Golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - Dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders. Soon to be mates with Hungary. (Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) France - Gold tom with sky blue eyes. Often makes trouble and loves making fun of England. (PHoenix) Poland - Dark gray tom, with stormy gray eyes, Has a taste for justice, and serves his clan seriously, no cat doubts his loyalty. (Xain1138) Belgium - Black tom with glowing orange eyes. Fierce, but is kind to those in his clan. (Xain1138) Iraq- Sand-colored tom with black spots with orange-red tops (like bombs) and green eyes. Wears a white cloth on his head. Can be nice sometimes, but often says cruel jokes. (Wild) Northern Ireland (Northern, North, or N.I for short) - A fluffy pale golden she-cat with green eyes. The baby of the british family, and she resembles England. She is happy, bubbly and hyper, being almost the exact opposite of Ireland. She can become quite serious at times, and when remembering her troubled past she becomes almost brooding. (Elorisa) Wales - She's a slender, long-furred golden tabby she-cat with pale, sky blue eyes. She's not that much older than North, but she still likes to be an older sister to her. She calmer than her sister, but still has her moments. She doesn't really like England sometimes, but normally she's on good terms with her siblings. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Sealand China - Handsome dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes and a black-and-white patch of fur on his back shaped like a panda. (Phoenix) Madacascar - Dark brown tom with vibrant rainbow speckles, and emerald eyes. (4pinkbear) Turkey- Gray-and-white spotted tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Iceland - Pale, blue-white she-cat with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Netherlands - Lolicon, stoic, neurotic, dominating, solemn, neat-freak, downer, scheming, fluffy pale blonde-brown tom with spikey fur, a small scar on his forehead, a tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and intense, pale green eyes. (Elorisa). Queens Libya- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes. Formerly Rogue, expecting Rome's kits. (Wild) Haiti- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix and Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - Honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Elders Austrailia- Old, pale dusty gold tom with brown speckles, and dark chocolate eyes. roleplayed by 4pinkbear RPG /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Clan Life America sighed and slowly rose to his paws. Being a temporary elder was not so coolio. Violet 19:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marshell was walking in a circle, his eyes were set on his tail Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- America sighed and rested his paws, sitting down in the clearing, and smiled. Violet 19:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marshell started to get dizzy and growled "Come here tail!" he tried to bite it, but missed. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- America stuck his paw out to stop Marshell. Violet 19:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marshell fell "Oof" he looked at America "I was so close though!" he shook his fur, waving his tail. Russia watched amused. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Quit it. Your mischief isn't making Haiti any better with her kits. Why don't you go play something awesome with them?" America meowed. Violet 22:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Violet 22:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marshell mewed "Awww.. Fine" he padded off, Towards Haitis kits Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haiti curled her tail around Elizabeth Island. Soloman Islands complained that he wanted to go play outside the nursery, while Peru and Samoa had a staring contest. Violet 23:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marshell padded up to them "Hey guys!" his eyes were sparkling Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ukraine looked at Russia, her tail twitching furiously. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia twitched his ear. Then looked at Ukraine confused Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ukraine squeaked and ran into the warriors den. Prussia burst out laughing. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked like he was trying not to laugh. England looked like he was going to face-paw Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A brown tom approached the entrance of camp. "Hola~? Is this where HetaliaClan is?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia mewed "Yes, this is HetaliaClan, who are you?" he said calmly yet friendly. Ireland looked at the new-comer Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Spain. I and a few other toms who are waiting nearby would like to join your Clan," the brown tom greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I totally want to make Romano XD) Russia mewed "Sure" his violet eyes looking at Spain closely. Luxembourg padded out of the warriors den, she stretched. She mewed to Spain "Hello" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Go for it~) Spain nodded in greeting and called out to the forest, "You guys can come in now!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A deeper brown tom came in, his eyes seemed to scan the place "I'm Romano (South Italy)" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A brown tabby tom entered, two silver rings around his eyes like glasses. "I'm Austria," he meowed, curtly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at them "So many new cats, more then often anyways" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I consider it good. It means we have a bigger Clan," Liechtenstein pointed out, gently. A tall, handsome gold tom with blue eyes entered. He stared in surprise at Liechtenstein. "Liechtenstein?" he asked. "Brother?" Liechtenstein gasped. The two cats ran up to each other and touched noses. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg watched, her tail and twitched and she twitched her whiskers I kind of miss Netherlands, where ever he went Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And that is our peaceful pal Switzerland," Spain meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Romano twitched his tail. Luxembourg nodded to the cats Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Austria looked at Russia. "I would appreciate it if we were let into the Clan." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia stood up "You are allowed to join the clan" Romano watched the cats. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Austria bowed his head. Prussia's eyes gleamed. "Yes! New cat to annoy!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked at Prussia, then narrowed his eyes. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia gave Ireland an innocent look. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soloman bit Prussia's tail. Violet 00:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeowch! Not awesome!" Prussia yowled, swatting Soloman. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Italy yelped and ran from Romano. A light blue tom's eyes glittered as he followed Soloman. Violet 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia looked at the newcomer tom. "Who are you?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Fuji Islands." he mewed. Violet 00:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The name's Prussia, and I'm the awesomest thing around," Prussia boasted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern waved her tail in greeting. "Welcome~" she said, purring. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 00:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spain nodded, a handsome grin on his face. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wales nodded in greeting. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Liechtenstein and Switzerland were touching noses happily, happy to see each other. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 01:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wy peered curiously at Liechtenstein and Switzerland, eyes bright with curiosity. "Who's that?" Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland mewed "That's Switzerland, from what I hear" Romano looked at Italy Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 11:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Switzerland looked at Wy. "Hello." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 11:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lucembourg watched curiosly Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 18:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- A spikey blonde-brown tom poked his head into the camp, and then noticed Luxembourg. "...Luxembourg?" he asked curiously, and stepped into camp. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 20:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked up "Yes?" her eyes widened Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, then I've found you." the tom said, wrapping his tail around his paws. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 20:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg raised an eye brow Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan